


Friendly Meeting

by druswriting



Series: Rhodeytony month [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blackouts, Charming Tony Stark, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I can write fluff! The more you know..., M/M, Meeting the Parents, Overprotective Family, Rhodes family - Freeform, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druswriting/pseuds/druswriting
Summary: “I didn’t tell them we are dating,” Rhodey blurted out.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: Rhodeytony month [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002558
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112
Collections: IronHusbands





	Friendly Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Rhodeytony month Fanwork Friday. Prompts were: relaxation, sweater weather, and candlelight.  
> So remember when in the comics Rhodey brought Tony to meet his mom when things got bad addiction-wise? What if he was just chicken to get serious with his boyfriend. 🤭

“I’m so excited to meet your family,” Tony told him, one hand shoved deep in the pockets of Rhodey’s hoodie holding his hand in there, his other hand in the pocket of his own hoodie. They were walking in the cold Philadelphia streets as they reached Rhodey’s house. Tony didn’t like the cold, wasn’t used to it like Rhodey was, but he loved it when it was sweater weather and he could hold Rhodey’s hand like that. “I’ve heard so much about them I feel like I know them already. Do you think they’ll like me?” 

“No,” Rhodey said without missing a beat. 

Tony pouted, “why not?” 

“My parents don’t like anyone I bring home,” Rhodey explained, “they’re like vultures. They’ll ask you a million questions and ask about marriage way too soon. If you don’t give them the answers they like, they’ll give you the cold shoulder, and then you’ll leave me because they hate you. And don’t even get me started with my sister.” 

Tony laughed, “don’t worry. I’m plenty charming. I can make them love me. Besides, all they wanna hear is that I’m in this with you. And I am, so-” 

“I didn’t tell them we are dating,” Rhodey blurted out. 

Tony paused, blinked up at his boyfriend, “um. What?” 

Rhodey sighed. He and Tony were dating for almost six months now, and have known each other for at least a year by now. He should have told them. But... “I just didn’t want to deal with it all. They’ll annoy you too much and they’ll ask me a million questions a day. It’s just- it’s just that… look, I love my family but they can drive me up the wall with their helicopter parenting. I want to take this slow. I don’t want to los- Look, let’s not get into it, but the point is, past experience taught me I shouldn’t tell them we’re dating,” Rhodey finished his rambling, and noticed Tony was looking past him, frowning thoughtfully, “are you mad? I promise it’s not that I’m ashamed of you.” 

“It’s… it’s fine,” Tony told him, snapping out of his daze, “just ah, you took me by surprise. You’re out to them, right?” 

“Yeah,” Rhodey answered, “it’s not anything like that. It’s just that they’re insane.” 

“Okay…” Tony said carefully, “then who do they think I am?” 

“A friend,” Rhodey said.

Tony raised a brow, “that you brought home for the holidays?” 

“...I might have told them you were a recovering alcoholic and I was scared to leave you alone.” 

“You told them what?!” 

“Look, it’s just temporary,” Rhodey assured, silencing him, “if they’ll like you as a friend, I’ll tell them the truth.” 

“Sure, and what great material you gave me to work with,” Tony drawled sarcastically, “did you also tell them I have a record and knocked someone up?” 

“Relax, my mom would probably only feel bad for you for your drinking problem,” he then began an impression of her, “oh, you poor summer child, such a bad addiction and so young…” 

Tony rolled his eyes, “okay, but what happens if they don’t like me, then?” 

Rhodey smiled, “should we go in?” 

“Rhodey,” Tony’s eyes widened, “answer the question.”

~~~

As soon as the two boys walked into the house, Rhodey was gathered into the arms of three other people, tightly enveloped in his family’s arms. “Jim!” they all cheered as they entered the house, and a grin so beautiful spread across Rhodey’s face that Tony almost melted at the sight. 

“Okay, okay, let me go, you’re suffocating me,” Rhodey groaned. 

His sister was the first to step back as she said, “that’s the only reason I hugged you in the first place.” 

Tony stifled a snicker at the jab and then when Rhodey stuck his tongue at his sister he snorted. “Love you too, baby sis,” he said as he ruffled her hair. 

Rhodey’s dad disconnected from him after a moment, but his mom squeezed once more before letting go. “You don’t visit enough,” his mom told him, “we miss you.” 

Rhodey scoffed, “I visited just last month… nothing is enough for you. Maybe I should just stop working and move in with my parents.” 

“I think the Air-Force would fall apart without you, Jim,” Tony inserted himself into the conversation. 

Four pairs of eyes immediately turned to him. 

“Is that the addict?” Jeanette whispered to Rhodey. 

Rhodey ignored her, “everyone, this is Tony Stark. Tones - this is my sister - Jeanette, my mother - Roberta, and my dad - Terrance.” 

“Nice to meet you, Missus Rhodes,” Tony went to shake her hand first, “your son is a very good… friend to me.” 

Rhodey rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, don’t call me Missus Rhodes and act so professional. Call me mama, everyone does. And leave the handshake,” she said and then she hugged him. 

Rhodey looked shocked at that, mouth falling agape, and Tony smirked at him.  _ She loves me, _ he mouthed.

“You boys should get settled in. Jim, I trust you show Tony the guest room. Then come help prepare dinner. And Tony - dinner is 8PM on the dot.” 

Tony nodded, “yes, ma’am.” 

~~~

When dinner was ready, Tony arrived immediately feeling overdressed. Everyone was dressed in warm sweaters (obviously all made by Mama Rhodes) and informal jeans. Tony was decked out in a suit. Rhodey looked at him so fondly, Tony could only recognize that look from the times they’ve kissed, but unfortunately, Tony was not rewarded for his awkwardness with his boyfriend’s lips. He was instead dragged to the table by Mama Rhodes, told to leave his jacket on the chair, and to put a napkin on his nice slacks. Most of the dinner continued with Rhodey sharing stories of the time he was away, and Tony listening on, chipping in if he was involved with the story. His parents reciprocated with stories from the neighborhood and Jeanette complained about her new job, one you could only get fresh out of college.

“So, how did you and Jim meet?” Rhodey’s dad asked him halfway through dinner, and Tony nearly choked on his drink, not expecting being addressed. 

“Um,” Tony mumbled, “work. He’s the military liaison to my company.” 

“So he works under you,” his dad explained. 

Tony bit his lip, trying to stop himself from the obvious dirty joke. Rhodey was expecting the joke as he glared with warning at Tony. “No, he works with me. We’re equals. And don’t worry, I’m a very good colleague to your son. Enough to become his best friend.” 

“Let’s not go that far,” Rhodey teased. 

“What’s Jim like as a businessman?” Jeanette asked excitedly, “he rarely tells us about his back alley deals.” 

“Because I don’t have them.” 

“He’s very good,” Tony answered, “stern, persuasive, and patient but still funny and dorky. He’s certainly a better negotiator than me. He’s the kind to walk away with what he wants and leaving the others dazed.” 

Rhodey looked down at the praise, pleased but embarrassed. 

“More importantly, what’s he like as a friend?” Roberta asked, eager, “Jimmy has always been fond of taking in strays, and I suspect you are one.” 

Tony was dumbfounded by the phrasing but he quickly recovered to say, “he’s an excellent friend. We love working together on projects, and he has a unique point of view in them. He makes me laugh. He takes me on adventures. And yeah, he also takes care of me. But that’s okay, because I take care of him too.” 

Rhodey was smiling at him, soft and loving, and Tony felt like grabbing his hand and kissing it. But Rhodey was too far and they were just friends to his parents. 

“Ew, get a room,” Jeanette complained. 

Tony and Rhodey stopped staring at each other affectionately and instead went back to eating, as his dad quickly changed the subject to one of the projects Rhodey and Tony worked on together. 

~~~

They finished dinner shortly and transferred to the living room, for Rhodey and Jeanette to bicker over choosing between a movie (Jeanette’s choice) and a game (Rhodey’s choice). 

“I’m glad you’re taking care of him,” Rhodey’s mother told him as she sat down next to him. 

Tony turned to her, surprised to hear that. “I try,” Tony said humbly, “Rhodey likes to be distracted from his problems. I’m good at distractions. Not so good at talking. But he’s been talking to a therapist recently, and I think that’s good for him.” 

Roberta nodded, “my son has been through too much too young. Like you, I suppose. Jimmy always tried to push himself, always with such big ambitions. No one should go to war barely at the age of twenty two. And not to mention the heartbreaks he went through…” 

Tony was quiet about that. Rhodey rarely mentioned his exes to him, but Tony also rarely mentioned his. He thought the way Rhodey decided to hide him was odd, but he didn’t think it was because he had a bad experience with his exes. 

“Rhodey had stopped accepting our help years ago,” Roberta mused sadly, “he thinks we’re too overprotective. But I’m glad he at least has someone to protect him.” 

Tony put a comforting hand on the mother’s knee, “mama, I’ve never met anyone who loves his family as much as Rhodey does. He talks about you, his dad and Jeanette all the time.” 

Roberta smiled at him, appreciating the kindness, “thank you, dear. I just feel like he’s hiding something from me nowadays. I know he’s seeing someone, but he won’t tell me who. It’s making me a little insecure in my parenting skills, I admit.” 

Tony said nothing about that, just patted Roberta’s knee and continued to watch the family bickering. 

~~~

They settled on a movie at the end. Rhodey let Tony cuddle close enough that they seemed friendly but not crossing that boundary, and Tony had to resist the urge to let his head drop to Rhodey’s shoulder all throughout the movie. Rhodey, ever the menace, tried to disrupt Jeanette’s movie watching experience with quips and commentary, Jeanette glaring at him every time it happened. Tony would have joined him, but he wanted Rhodey’s sister to like him, and he already lost points for calling her “Little Rhodey”. 

“Tony, do you want a beer?” Rhodey’s dad asked him halfway through the movie, “I’m getting a refill.” 

Tony nearly accepted before Roberta hissed at him, “Terrance, he’s a recovering alcoholic.” 

“Oh, right, I’m sorry!” Terrance apologized, “Jim, would you like some?” 

“No, dad, it’s okay,” Rhodey said. 

His dad nodded awkwardly, clearly embarrassed and excused himself. 

“I hate you,” Tony whispered to Rhodey, “you made me go through meeting your parents without alcohol on purpose.”

Rhodey didn’t respond but Tony could see him hiding a smirk. 

~~~

They were reaching the end of the movie when everything went black. The TV shut off and the lights flickered off and suddenly it was very cold. 

Terrance groaned, “damn blackouts.” 

Tony tensed. He hated the dark. He hated the cold. He absolutely hated blackouts. 

Tony nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the lightning booming outside. 

He felt an arm go around his shoulders, silently comforting him. He leaned into Rhodey, burying his head in his boyfriend’s chest, craving Rhodey’s touch even before it turned dark. The dark was the best opportunity for Rhodey to act like his lover. 

“I’ll get the candles and matches,” Rhodey’s mother said, and Rhodey gave him one last stork before pushing him slightly away.

He was just in time as, after a few sounds of fumbling around in a place you’re familiar with but can’t see, a slight light entered the space, given by the yellow candle flame. “There,” his mom said, “some way to see.” 

“Made it there ok, ma?” Rhodey asked, concerned, “we heard some bumping into things.” 

“Of course, Jimmy, I’m fine.” 

“Why is it so cold?” Tony asked, wrapping around himself. 

“The power went out,” Jeanette explained and through the dark he could barely make out her raising a brow at him, “the heat went out too.” 

“I hate how cold it is here,” Tony complained, hugging his own legs. 

Rhodey looked to his family, “can you bring the blankets? He’ll be insufferable about this.” 

Jeanette nodded and walked to Rhodey’s mom and dad to get the blankets. As soon as Tony stopped hearing their footsteps, he pulled Rhodey towards him, wrapping himself around Rhodey. “I missed touching you,” he told Rhodey, burying his face into Rhodey’s neck, and then started ranting, “none of this would've happened if we stayed in Malibu. Your family could have come to us, we could’ve acted like a couple, and the power wouldn’t go out. And goddamn, I could drink! A drink could warm me up and make me less stressed. ...Maybe I do have a drinking problem. You know that saying about truths in lies?”

Rhodey shook his head and wrapped his hands around Tony. He craned his head down to kiss Tony’s curls, and hit the corner of his lips instead. He didn’t complain, deciding to kiss him, and they indulged themselves in lazily making out as a form of comfort. Tony kissed eagerly, open mouthed and biting, but Rhodey, as always, toned him down, making him go slow. Tony’s head always went dizzy when Rhodey kissed him, and his head was spinning as they kissed more and more, changing the angle again and again. 

When Tony opened his eyes, Rhodey was lit up like an angel, face bright and he was smiling just as dopily as Tony felt. 

“Finally,” someone breathed behind them and they both blinked and realized the light was back on and the Rhodes family was staring at them. 

“Um,” Tony said awkwardly, “surprise?” 

“I told you they liked each other!” Jeanette told Terrance who sighed and slipped her five dollars. 

“Hey, were you betting on us?!” Rhodey exclaimed. 

“So, wait, Tony was the one you were dating all along?” his mama asked him, “I don’t approve of you  _ dating _ an alcoholic.” 

“I think this is fun!” Jeanette bounced on her feet in excitement, “I finally got a twin!” 

“Now, now, don’t get excited,” his dad said, “we don’t know if he even wants us as his in laws.” 

Rhodey groaned and gave Tony a pointed look, saying with his eyes, “see”. 

But Tony was unphased, winking at Rhodey before saying, “mama, I’m not an alcoholic. That was just my cover for being brought to meet you guys. Little Rhodey, I don’t have a problem being your twin in law but you’re still gonna be little in my book because I was at least two seconds older than you. And Terrance, I’d be honored to have you as my in laws, so long as I have Rhodey as my husband. No offence, Jean, but you’re not really my type.” 

The entire Rhodes family stared at him, stunned before mama Rhodes smiled and started mentally checking if Tony could still be a danger for her son. Jeanette tried to protest at Tony’s teases, and Terrance started ranting about the number of acceptable grandkids. Rhodey was the last one to get out of his daze, but his reaction was Tony’s favorite. 

“I love you,” he tapped in morse code onto Tony’s knee. 

Tony left on a poker face, talking with Terrance about how he already has a practice baby with Rhodey in the form of DUM-E. Secretly, he beamed, and tapped back in morse code, telling Rhodey’s shoulder, “me too.” 

~~~

Rhodey was properly punished for his lie with relentless teasing about how in love with Tony he sounded over the phone. The tests Tony went through in the following week were brutal at times, but Tony passed most of them with flying colors. Rhodey left his house feeling replaced as his parents’ favorite, and Tony left with a recipe of Mama’s carrousel (Rhodey promised to make it for him) and a promise of a newly knit sweater next year. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a kudos if you did and a comment to tell me what you enjoyed!


End file.
